Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a water supply methods for a water supply system and, more particularly, to a water supply system capable of changing a planned daily supply amount of water in real time according to a predicted daily demand amount of water and a water supplying method for the same.
Description of the Related Art
In a water distribution network, water is supplied from a water intake facility to a filtration plant or from the filtration plant or water booster station to a water reservoir using a pump.
To automatically operate the pump, a plan for operation of the pump is generally made by predicting one-day water demand or two-day water demand at constant time intervals (e.g., every 15 minutes or 1 hour) using the flow rate at the discharge portion of the water reservoir in calculating a planned amount of water to be supplied using the pump.
However, in conventional cases, when there is a difference between the planned amount of water to be supplied to the water reservoir using the pump and the amount of actually supplied water, the demand predicting back-end compensates for the difference. However, this method has limits.
Accordingly, if the difference is persistently produced for a long time, the amount of actually supplied water often becomes larger or smaller than the planned amount by an accumulated difference. Accordingly, if the accumulated difference increases for a long time, the plan for operation of the pump deviates greatly from the actually supplied amount, and thus automatic operation is expected to fail.
Accordingly, regarding the result of prediction of water demand including an error, there is a need for a method for compensating for the result of prediction after a current time in real time.
In addition, according to the conventional error compensation technology, an error with respect to prediction result data according to time is compensated for by applying a weight to demand prediction data within a threshold duration for the calculated demand prediction data. However, this composition method is unclear and is has a limit when it is applied to the amount of supplied water which varies in real time